fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Tree Friends and The RowdyRuff Tree Friends Punish The New PowerPuff Tree Friends For Being Better Heroes/Liquidator Babysits Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney Again
It was morning in The Powerpuff Tree Friends' household. Inside; Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney are playing Super Heroes, real ones. Michelle is Liberty Belle, Britney is Harmony Bunny, and Porcupiney is Mange. Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Flaky, and Flippy comes in, suddenly shocked. They started to get angry. "MICHELLE!! BRITNEY!! PORCUPINEY!!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky called angrily. Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney gasped in surprised, they turned around to Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Flaky, and Flippy. "Oh! Hello, Mommy." Porcupiney said, sweetly. "Girls! What did I'' tell you three for being better heroes?" Flaky snarled. "Hmm..." Michelle, Britney, Porcupiney wondered thinking themselves. "Didn't your fathers, my friends, and I tell you girls not to play better heroes?! Didn't we specifically explain to you about a hundred times how important playing heroes that you girls are??!!" Petunia scolded. "Yes, Mom, we're ''so sorry. We'll never do it again. We promise!" Michelle said, sweetly. "Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney, it's not gonna work this time!" Toothy added. Britney sighed, "OK... Wer're really, really sorry, Mom, Dad. We promise, we'll never ever..." Cuddles was not listening and he is furious, "You three are not being sincere, young ladies! This time you three are in big trouble!" "Your father is right, Britney!" Giggles agreed. "Mom, you're silly. I'm Liberty Belle." Michelle added. "I'm Mange." Porcupiney added. "And I'm Harmony Bunny." Britney added. Dudley glared at the girls, "Better heroes, huh?" Giggles, Flaky, and Petunia hang their heads in guilty. "Look girls. I've gotta tell you something badly. You three are staying home with a babysitter!" Dudley explained. "Really?! Who's gonna babysit us?" Giggles said, excitedly. "I know who's gonna babysit you girls... Liquidator!" Dudley added. This make Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky shocked, "But, Dudley--" "No buts, girls!" Dudley shouted, "And you girls are gonna stay in your room!" "But, Dudley-" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky explained, but cutting off by Dudley. "You three are gonna stay in your room and think about what you three done!! GOODNIGHT!" Dudley scolded, as he slams the door leaving the girls hurt. He is now in the car. "Well, Liquidator, I'm off with Kitty. Buh-bye! Take care now!" He drove away with Kitty Katswell. "Have a good time! Bye!" Liquidator said, while waving goodbye at Dudley and Kitty, as he closes the door, he heard breaking glass. A furious Petunia whacks a Saturn-shaped toy "It's not fair!" Petunia screamed, as she yanks on window curtains, causing them to soon fall off, "It's not fair! It's! Not! Fair!!!!" She gasps for air. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor darlings." Liquidator explained, sweetly, standing against the door, "Oh, girls. I only I could express for hours. Well, I just have to settle to hypnotize you three with a lullaby. Look into my eyes..." He smirked, evilly, as he hypnotizes Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky into their trances. Then Liquidator begins to sing. Voice of the Wind: Ay-ay-at-ya, Ay-at-ya... Liquidator: Que, que na-to-ra. You will understand Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon a sand... Meanwhile on their way to the Powerpuff Tree Friends' household, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Oliver, Banjo, Treasure, Pumpkin, Sultan, Dreamy, Petite, Berry, Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia, Kex, Marah, 26, Spazz, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie, Daisy, Orson, Roy, Wade, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin, Chloe, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Thorax, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle Scootaloo, Discord, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and Flurry Heart were overhear Liquidator's singing vocals. Liquidator: Listen with your heart. You will understand... (chuckles evilly) "Did you guys hear that?!" Spike gasped. "It's coming from inside the girls' home!" Twilight explained. "Guys! I gotta tell you something! Liquidator is hypnotizing the girls to sleep with a lullaby!!" Petite said, panicking. "Liquidator is what?!" The team screamed as they rushed inside the girls' room. "LIQUIDATOR!" They screamed. "HOLD IT, LIQUIDATOR!!" Nick shouted, as he slapped Liquidator's mouth. "Ow!!" Liquidator groaned as Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky woke up from their trances. "Liquidator, you're not leaving here with Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky!" Orson demand. "Ooohhh... My sinus." Liquidator moaned, as he rubbed his jaw, then he caught Nick's attention, "You had just made a very, serious mistake, Nicholas Wilde. A very stupid--" "Now, now, now, Liquidator, I was--" Nick said, nervously. "Mistake! Look me in the eye when I'm speakin' to you, Fox!" Liquidator snapped as he hypnotizes Nick. "No... N-no... Please, Liquidator...!" Nick stammered. "Both eyes, if you please." Liquidator snapped. Soon Nick become hypnotize by Liquidator in his control. "Nick needs help!" Flaky gasped, "What are we gonna do?!" "I have an idea!" Rainbow Dash said. "You have just sealed, you're doomed." Liquidator said, evilly, hissing. "HIYA!!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she kicks Liquidator out of the house. "Look, Nick!" Petunia laughed, "Look! Nick! Wake up, Nick!" She uses her water spray onto Nick's face. "What? Wha-what happened?" Nick said, snaps out of it. "Just you wait 'till I get you in my coils." Liquidator groaned, but he tripped. "Look! He's got a knot in his leg!" Petunia laughed, hysterical. "Hee-hee! He's got a KNOT IN HIS LEG!" Liquidator mocking like Petunia.